The field of the disclosure relates generally to video delivery over an electronic network, and more particularly, to video delivery based upon saccadic eye motion.
Immersive video, or virtual reality video, is video content that includes some or all of a panorama, and when viewed through a head-mounted display or within surrounding screens, includes some or all of a 360 degree panorama in the horizontal and/or vertical directions. Some conventional immersive video systems include an immersive screen and a video storage source. Immersive video delivered to the immersive screen from the video storage source that is in the same location as the immersive screen, or from a remote location that requires the delivery of the video over a network. In these conventional systems, immersive video must be transferred from a source to a screen. This transfer consumes resources between the video source and the screen, and creates demands on the computing resources that host the video storage and the video screen, and on all elements/devices therebetween. Consumption of such resources increases costs, and may further limit the quality of the delivered video content to the consumer.